Tarot Reading
by TaShYrEi
Summary: She didn't believe in fortune telling or any of that sort. But when it gives her a glimpse of what's ahead, would she be able to change her mind? [Haruhi x ?]
1. Prologue

**Tarot Reading**

_Disclaimer: You know, Mori's been very talkative lately…AS IN the loquacious, rambling type…What? You don't believe me? I'm Hatori Bisco! –gets hit by a truck—Fine…I'm not…--nose continues to bleed--_

**Whoppee!!! It's my first chaptered Ouran fic! Though I really hope I would be able to finish it before the whole fandom would pass by me… Because yeah, I seem to have a lot of unfinished fics simply because I'm not interested in them anymore…Please don't let this fic suffer the same fate…--slaps self--**

…

She scanned the entire place and challenged the burgundy, velvet curtains to a stare-down match. She frowned.

No. She wasn't supposed to be here.

Even though she didn't recognize a single thread from the tent covers, she knew nonetheless that this was another weird scheme cooked up by the Host Club. She clenched her fists tightly as a sizzling flame began to burn in her eyes. When she got out of here, they were going to get _it_.

And they were going to get it _real_ good.

This was a terrible, terrible waste of time—especially when she should've been studying for the upcoming examinations next week.

Yet another reason to make them suffer in unbearable and sadistic torture.

But anyway, she decided to play along with their little game. Revenge would just have to wait until later.

So she continued her quest to find the exit of the seemingly endless tent—stopping abruptly only to find out she had reached a dead end. She muttered under her breath how rich people were so stupid and how they could manage to entertain themselves at someone else's expense. She sharply turned her heel, yet only to discover again that the long, narrow passageway she had walked through a while ago had disappeared completely—leaving not even a single trace of her sweat-provoking journey. Rather, in its place, a round, wooden table appeared. A clear, crystal ball was placed adequately in the center, and a pile of cards were neatly stacked beside it.

Haruhi could only blink her eyes in surprise.

"Now where did that come fr—"

"Ah, yes. So there you are. I've been waiting for you…"

Haruhi quickly froze on the spot and looked behind her.

She was greeted by an old woman dressed in a cloak, her neck wrapped by a shawl and her hands covered with gloves. Though something was quite familiar with the way she laughed, or cackled for that matter—it was somewhat high-pitched and not-so-old sounding—Haruhi couldn't quite pinpoint who it was, though.

Besides, she had more important questions to ask.

Like how in the hell did she manage to slip behind Haruhi so stealthily? And how was she going to get out of here? Because really, it was getting creepier and creepier by the minute.

"Dear child, please take a seat—"

"But how? There're no chairs he—"

But Haruhi was stopped short when the old woman pulled a chair out of nowhere and offered it to her. She motioned Haruhi to sit, and after a while of hesitating, she finally agreed—though still feeling very reluctant about it.

'Geez…This woman is giving me the creeps…' Haruhi thought as she cringed in her chair.

"Instead of thinking how frightening I look, I would like to invite you to a little fortune-telling session of mine…" The woman smiled, her crooked teeth showing.

'What? She even read my mind…Okay, I'm outta here…' "That would be nice but I think I have some other business matters to attend to." Haruhi hurriedly rose up from the chair but shivered as a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head and locked eyes with no other than the old woman herself. She quivered inwardly as hair rose from her skin.

"Tsk. Tsk. Aren't you interested in seeing what your future may have in store for you?" The woman looked disappointed.

"But I…really don't believe…in those kind of stuff…" Haruhi murmured, her voice shook uncontrollably.

"What a pity. Are you sure you wouldn't even like to try?" The woman seemed bent on convincing her.

"I guess it really wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Haruhi smiled, knowing the faster she got this over with, the better.

The old woman motioned her to return to her seat and began to twirl her fingers above the crystal ball, creating circular motions with her hands. Haruhi had an eyebrow arched up because of this but nevertheless urged her to continue.

"Child, pick up one card from this pile. You'll have to get six cards all in all to see your future shape before you…"

Haruhi sweat-dropped, "Ehrm, yeah…Right." 'This woman is nuts…I guarantee it.'

Despite how she thought it was utterly ridiculous to have her future be determined by stupid cards, her heart still thumped loudly—although she was confused whether it was from excitement or nervousness. Her hands shuddered as it slowly went its way to the table, where the cards lay intact. As her fingers felt contact with the card on top, she felt a sweatdrop cascade her face. She swallowed hard as she lifted the card little by little and gradually turned it to reveal the card's identity.

Her brown eyes widened.

The card contained an illustration of a fairy, waving her wand as glittering dust spectacles surrounded her.

She blinked. It didn't make any sense.

What would a fairy have to do with her future?

But then her throat fell dry when she read the inscription at the bottom of the card, almost unnoticeable since her thumb blocked it awhile ago.

Tooth.

It was all clear now. Tooth fairy equals sweets since people mostly get broken teeth due to eating too much sweets. Cakes and candies to be exact.

Wait a minute.

What did she just think?

Tooth fairy equals sweets. Sweets equals cakes and candies. And cakes and candies equals to…

Oh. My. Gosh.

**NO WAY.**

Hunny-senpai?

Okay. This was going overboard. She had enough. It was stupid for her to have stayed here longer than she planned. She prepared to stand up.

Huh?

That was weird.

She couldn't move.

"Hey, old woman, what did you do to me?" Haruhi shrieked.

But the old woman had already vanished.

And suddenly, she felt really dizzy…and very drowsy too. The surroundings appeared to be twisting up into exaggeratedly distorted shapes—and everything seemed to be blacking out.

"What the—Hey, get me out of here!!!" Haruhi screamed as she was thrown into the darker recesses of her subconciousness—her shrill shouts evaporating into only tiny whispers…

…

**Yeah, I know, crappy. So, do you like it? Hate it? Do you want me to continue or should I delete this for ugliness' sake?**


	2. Café De Lapin

**Tarot Reading**

Chapter 1: **_Café De Lapin_**

_Disclaimer: Hunny is actually taller than Mori-senpai! Wait, that's not right…_

**I've been happy with the reviews so far, so thank you, guys! And I'm deeply sorry for the one kinda insulted with my misuse of the Tarot Cards so in turn, I've done a little research and I'll be using that from this chapter onwards! And I would like to give a big glomp to Jail-chan for giving the title for this chapter and for beta-ing! I love you!**

…

**THUD!**

"Owww…" Haruhi rubbed her back as she tried to stand up, her legs being disobedient as they wobbled upon her attempt.

"That does it, I'm going to make that old woman pa—"

She stopped and surveyed her surroundings.

That was strange.

She wasn't in the tent.

She looked around and assumed she was in some public establishment as there were other people sitting on small coffee tables. To be precise, she was in a restaurant.

Whoa. How did she get here?

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

She turned to see a young man waving enthusiastically at her. He had blonde hair and was a few inches taller than her. He ran towards her and panted, "Ha-Haru-chan, I-I'm so glad y-you could come…" His words faltered as he clutched his chest. "I-I'm so sorry that you had to wait…"

"N-no, it's fine." Haruhi politely replied. She stared at him from head to toe. There was something distinctively familiar about this guy… And no, he wasn't Tamaki-senpai.

Then her eyes fixed on his hazel ones. And they also fell to the pink bunny tightly held in his hands.

She gasped.

It was Hunny-senpai.

But oddly enough, he had grown taller than her and his petite voice had evolved to a lower, mellower one—she figured out, several years must have already passed. Yet, some things never changed. He still had that same cutesy and adorable vocabulary and he also didn't seem to have outgrown his love for his bunny plushie he fondly nicknamed as "Bun-Bun".

And as she had observed earlier, he still had that same, undying love for sweets. If he didn't, then they wouldn't be in a coffee-also-pastry-shop-slash-restaurant, would they?

"Haru-chan? Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her. "You seem a little fazed…"

"Ahh… Yes, I'm totally fine."

He led her to one of the tables and offered her a seat, just as any gentleman would, before sitting on the opposite side.

Haruhi could only contemplate to herself. Hunny-senpai had definitely matured now.

"Haru-chan, what would you like to order?" Hunny handed her a menu.

"Uhh…" Haruhi eyed a wide variety of choices. All of them looked so mouth-watering and she feared that if she ate too much, she might end up having an appointment with the dentist.

"I think I'll have Café Latte and a small slice of Gâteau marbré, please."

"Hmmm… Wait right there, I'll just call a waiter." With a few hand signals, a waiter was already in front of them, pen and paper ready for taking down notes. "She'd like to have a cup of Café Latte and a small slice of Gâteau marbré."

Haruhi gazed at him, waiting for him to place his_ own_ order. Hunny quickly understood what that look meant. "Oh, and I would like to have Espresso Macchiato, a slice of Noir Désir, a slice of Citron Flambé, a slice of gâteau de fraise, and another slice of gâteau au fromage de myrtille."

A blink.

"Err… Hunny-senpai… Are you sure… you can eat all of those?"

"Why do you look so worried? Of course, I can eat all of them!" Hunny beamed, his smile never fading.

Soon enough, their orders came.

Haruhi picked up her fork and dug into the contents of her creamy dessert. She slowly put the fork to her mouth, and gently plopped the smooth bit of cake inside. It slid on her tongue, creating a soft movement, enabling her to savor the heavenly flavor that lingered on her taste buds, making her want for more.

"Hunny-senpai, how old am I?"

Hunny laughed at the queer inquiry. "Why, does the cake taste _that_ good that it made you forget your own age?"

"N-no." Haruhi blushed, embarrassed at the misinterpretation she had caused.

"But for answering's sake, you are twenty-four years old, dear Haru-chan." Hunny replied, his hand covering his mouth to suppress a chuckle.

"T-twenty four?" Haruhi almost choked.

Hunny was taken aback by her sudden reaction. "Why, what's wrong? Did I make a mistake?"

"Ahh… Ehh, no, please forget what I said." Haruhi mumbled quickly, mortified at how she was making a fool of herself. 'It's been… _eight_ years?'

"If that's what you want, then. By the way, please don't call me Hunny-senpai anymore. Besides, we're not in school now. Just call me Mitsukuni-kun. I'd be happier with that."

"O-okay, _Mitsukuni-kun_."

Haruhi thought it might take a while before she would get used to calling him that way.

"So, what's been happening lately with you?" Haruhi asked while her fingers played with the fork.

Hunny tittered again. "Haru-chan, are you sure you're really okay?" He held out his hand to her forehead. "You sure you didn't get bumped or something?"

Haruhi felt her cheeks growing warm. "W-why? I'm really fine."

The blonde threw his head back in laughter. "You seem to be forgetting a lot of things recently. But anyway, just that you'll know, I've already taken over our family dojo two years ago."

"Y-you did?"

Hunny slapped her lightly on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Maybe I picked the wrong restaurant to eat in…"

"I-I'm sorry. But anyway, where is Mori-senpai?" Haruhi looked around, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She knew Mori-senpai couldn't leave Hunny-senpai—and he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to the bunny-loving guy.

"Oh, no. Don't even try looking for him. He's not here." Hunny grinned.

"Y-you mean, h-he's not with y-you?" Haruhi stuttered. "But I thou—"

"You know, Haru-chan, I'm a big boy now," Hunny pointed a fist to his chest as if to emphasize what he said, "And besides, I think I'm depriving Takashi of his freedom whenever he keeps on following me. I'm not his responsibility and I thought it was about time he got on with a life of his own."

Haruhi smiled at the words. "That's very thoughtful of you."

This time, it was Hunny who stammered. "Y-you think so?"

"No. I _know_ so."

A moment of silence.

For a few more minutes, all they did was stare at each other. Somehow, they felt that no words were needed.

No words were enough to describe what both of them felt at that time.

"Uhh… Thank you." It was Hunny who first broke the awkward silence. His response was rather soft, almost though not yet quite a whisper.

"N-no problem. I think I better get going. It was nice talking with you." Haruhi smiled, her gratefulness genuine and sincere. She nodded her thanks, grabbed her purse and hastily proceeded to the door.

As she was to exit however, a hand grasped hers from behind.

"Wait, Haruhi!"

At the exact mention of her name, she turned around on impulse, only to meet Hunny's intense hazel gaze.

Then a realization dawned on her.

It was the first time Hunny called her _that_.

It was the first time Hunny called her **Haruhi**.

Suddenly, she felt lips press against her own—it was warm, and dare she say it—sweet to the touch. In no time at all, she felt arms slither around her waist, their owner claiming her as his possession.

But after a few seconds, Hunny broke the kiss, his face flustered, and its color similar to that of a cherry.

He smiled tensely, "Ahh… Hehehe… You had cream on your lips."

Haruhi flushed a dark shade of crimson and again bid him goodbye, as she made her way outside the restaurant. But before she could take another step further, her surroundings swirled again, the buildings dancing and shaking as if they were made of gelatin. Before she knew it, she had blacked out.

* * *

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes—and discovered that she was enveloped by nothing but darkness. In front of her, she saw the heap of tarot cards, disheveled and scattered on the table.

"Now what should I do with this?"

"_You'll have to get six cards all in all to see your future shape before you…"_

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I still have to pick five more cards before I get out of this black crap."

She reached out to the table, closed her eyes as her hand traveled about the surface, stopped, and lifted another card. Her heart drummed stridently as she turned the card around.

It was… the Strength.

Unfortunately for her, before she could think who it was, she was yet again hurled into the pit of nil but pitch black…

…

**I know how hard it is to imagine Hunny being all grown-up and stuff, but yeah, I found it amusing… I mean, it's_ Hunny_ being tall! And I know some of you may be throwing up at the idea of Hunny and Haruhi kissing but it's pretty funny for me. Besides, everyone will have their own moments with our heroine. Oh, and I'm sure you all know who the next one is going to be… --winks--.**

**Key Translation**

**_Café De Lapin—_**Rabbit Café

**_Café Latte—_**Coffee Slat

**_Gâteau marbré_**—Marbled cake

**_Noir Désir_**—Black Desire (cake)

**_Citron Flambé_**—Lemon Flambe (cake)

**_Gâteau de fraise_**—strawberry cake

**_Gâteau au fromage de myrtille_**—blueberry cheese cake


	3. Aisle 4

**Tarot Reading**

Chapter 2: **_Aisle 4_**

_Disclaimer: Mori-senpai is gay and is uke to Hunny-senpai! –fangirl squeal—Lol. Just kidding… Of course he's not; I don't even own Ouran, dang it…_

**Uhh… This is a short message for Kyia Star:**

**_I am really sorry for my inaccuracy with Tarots. I do not have the time to do heavy research because I have this bother called school. I will try to understand the Tarots. I will try to be as accurate as I can be. But since I do not have as much experience as you do, I cannot be super-accurate in this subject. Thank you for your constructive criticism and I will try to do better._**

**With that finished, let's go on with the chapter! Oh, and by the way, I did a fanart for the prologue! If you want to check it out, you can see the link on my profile page!**

…

**KNOCK! THUMP! CLUNK!**

A thunderous plummeting of boxes awakened Haruhi to her present condition. She looked around—the place was awfully familiar to her—with multiple items lined up in shelves, signs hanging from the ceiling with numbers on them, and the typical voice-over echoing from the large speakers dispersed across the place.

She made no mistake about it.

It was the supermarket.

But what was she doing here?

She looked up and saw a bag of ootoro-flavored chips. On intuition, she reached for it—with her hand extending high above her head, in an effort to get said object she knew that was beyond her height.

"Ugh… Just… A little… more…" Haruhi tiptoed, her feet barely touching the ground as she let her fingertips sway to get at least a touch of the cursed chips.

She mentally talked to herself how lack of nutrition contributed to her short stature.

"Only… A few… inches… more…" She huffed for air and returned to her standard position. She readied to launch herself as she quietly counted to three and jumped.

With her feet suspended in the middle of the air, her hand managed to grab the edge of the foil.

Her inner voice screamed a triumphant yell that transformed into a loud, vocal shout of victory.

"Yes!"

But unluckily, another hand appeared in the way and got it instead.

She was back on the ground, with nothing in hand. She was fuming mad, her teeth gritting like that of a lion, fists clenched into a tight, rock-solid ball, eyes so dangerously reduced to slits and eyebrows crinkled in a very _un_lady-like manner. But she didn't care.

Who was this person anyway that he just grabbed that bag just like that when she exerted every ounce of her strength to have at least a hold of it?

She turned around and began screaming incessantly as she pounded her fists on his chest. "Who do you think you are, suddenly grabbing what I put so much effort in—"

"Here."

"Shut up, I'm not done yet—" Haruhi grumbled at the interruption of her sentence. "What?"

She turned to look up at him.

And her jaw dropped.

"M-Mori-senpai?"

The said man smiled and handed her the hard-earned prize of her endeavor, while his other hand lightly patted her on the head. Then he started to stride away, with grocery basket in hand.

It took an entire minute for Haruhi to absorb everything.

Then her eyes merely moved just in time to witness Mori's retreating back.

"M-Mori-senpai, wait!"

* * *

"I was wondering…" Haruhi mumbled nonchalantly, "What are you doing inside a _commoner's_ supermarket?" 

Mori glanced down at her, his face as blank as ever, "Grocery shopping."

Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"N-no, of course you buy groceries in the supermarket, no question about that—but I mean, you rich guys have someone to do the grocery for you, right?"

Mori averted his eyes back to the upper shelves as his hand easily reached for another item. "I just feel like it."

"Huh? I don't get it." 'Gee, what an answer this guy's got!'

"It's really not a different experience. All these years of following Mitsukuni have taught me to do things by myself."

Haruhi's eyes widened. It was the first time she had heard him answer in more than one sentence. He always seemed to be answering in phrases and fragments—mostly consisting of grunts and nods.

"I see." She grinned to herself. Hunny-senpai definitely had a heavy effect on him.

Though it wasn't obvious on her part, Haruhi actually felt at ease with the fact that Mori was around. And she was glad for that.

* * *

"Ahh… I… can't… reach…" Haruhi muttered. She was on tiptoes again. Sometimes she wished she just had elastic limbs that stretched out to whatever she wanted to get. 

Her fingers waggled back and forth, but were always a millimeter away from the object she wanted to have.

She sighed. 'The dilemma of being vertically-challenged…'

She tried to jump again.

Wait.

There was something quite not right.

Her feet were dangling above the ground for more than _five_ seconds.

She was floating.

No, that was stupid. There was no possible way that could happen.

Then the answer poked her right in the eye. Down her waist, there were hands firmly gripped, holding her up.

Mori-senpai was carrying her, with his long, sturdy arms for support.

"Get it."

She quickly did as she was instructed. Before long, she was back on the floor again.

It was…

Awkward.

She knew that well because she could feel the stares burning holes on her back. No, it wasn't embarrassing or something like that. Just… plain awkward.

"Uhm, thank you." Haruhi managed to mumble.

Before she knew it, she began to blush, her cheeks turning into a pastel hue of pink.

Unfortunately, her inattentiveness cost her.

Because not far away was a rushing man, pushing a cart full of boxes, running in a mad dash of who knows what.

"Haruhi, watch out!"

"What?"

In a split second, Haruhi found herself flung in the air, together with a dozen boxes hurled in the same direction, arms wrapped around her waist, and her face buried into someone's chest.

From his distinctive scent, Haruhi immediately recognized who it was and let her eyes shut themselves to relish the celestial fragrance that was entering her senses. This time, however, she didn't feel any discomfort being pressed so close to him, their bodies touching together, creating a heat she would never want to extinguish.

Eventually, both of them fell to the hard ground, with Mori falling on top of her, though it didn't hurt since his arms provided as a soft cushion for her back.

It could just be her imagination, but it appeared as if Mori's face was getting closer, nearer to hers. She blinked, thinking it would probably snap her away from this dream—but as she opened her eyes again, he closed the proximity by pressing his lips against hers, his hold on her becoming tighter, yet she couldn't care less.

Somehow, although her sanity forbade it, she wished that time would stop—just this moment.

She moaned as he dived deeper into her mouth, as her eyes snapped wide open in shock of her newly-discovered realization.

All eyes were on them.

Different expressions were plastered among different faces. Some of astonishment, some of disgust, and some of congratulation of some sort.

One man in his mid-forties shook his head, "Kids these days…"

Haruhi swiftly pushed Mori away from her and sat on the cold, green-tinted tiles, her hand impulsively covering her mouth, fingers leisurely brushing her lips, a ghost of a kiss remaining.

She could also hear her ragged breathing, collective gasps forming in her throat. And if she only had a mirror right now, she could see how she flushed, her face toned in a dark color of scarlet.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Mori-senpai, I really, really have to go now!" She frantically hurried to the supermarket's exit.

As she closed the door, Mori only rose up from his place on the floor, "You forgot your groceries."

But as Haruhi's hand left its hold on the metal handle, her environment began to spin like crazy again; the zooming cars looked like they were whirling in water. Soon, she was knocked out cold.

* * *

Not longer though, she was awake again—and her eyes identified the similar black oblivion. As she expected, there were those disturbing bundle of cards cluttered on the round table, waiting for her to pick another one. 

"Here goes nothing."

With that, her hand reached out to the center, she shut her eyelids, her heart hammering discordantly, as she slipped a card in-between her index and middle finger.

She gradually turned it on its face.

It was… the High Priestess.

She knew she had no time to think of who this was going to be, so she just left her mind empty as she was once again thrown in zilch but darkness...

…

**Gomen for the late update… I had to re-think this chapter for days… So, sorry for that… Hmm, and I think Mori's character came out so wrong! Darn it… Anyway, it's nothing fancy but I really do hope you could leave me a nice review…**


End file.
